cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmic Stormprime
"I am not a normal sith i have rose through many hard times without one defeat to this so called protecters of peace jedi -Cosmic after destroying 5 jedi Shadow Planetrider (a.k.a.) Emperor Cosmic is a former jedi and a former bounty hunter. He is currently a sith lord and sometimes helps the sepertist. Often he would battle one of his brothers, Dexter or Danz. He was found by the jedi and was trained in the temple, but later joined the sith academy. He was sent to a citadel for being falsly accused of making nucular rockets.This was the weirdest accusment he had ever heard. After he got out of prison he went rouge and trained himself. He then met a boy named Hevi and trained him for a short time until he left to join the jedi again. He was very strong at fighting (because he sometimes trained in the streets of Corucant) He learned his force moves from Darth Sidious. He hated Count Dooku thinking he was weak (and he is because he beat him in a duel) He battled Grevious,Maul,Savage,and Ventress,beating them all. Cosmic is a destroyer of peace and ballence and does not rest until he beats all the jedi. Joining The Sith Academy and First Mission "I would like to see how the jedi would react if they found out i was possing as a jedi padawan." -Cosmic talking in the planning of his first mission He joined the sith and rose to the top of his class in dueling, force using, and other things. He was later made a sith lord at the age of 13. This was the record age at becoming a sith lord. Cosmic also holds the record of longest force lightning user. He speeder bike raced against bounty hunters and beat them. He was then sent to back to the jedi temple to spy while in a padawan disguise. He made his own dark sabers and used them to defeat the jedi.(and he did all of this when he was 15). He then took 2 jedi holocrons and a jedi saber. While he was in the hanger about to fly to Umbarra to get back to the academy he was stoped by Quilan Vos who notice his dark sabers. He then had to duel him if he were to continue his mission. He beat him with complete ease and went on to take a clone gunship and get out of the hanger. The clones didn't allow him to take a ship so Cosmic jumped from wall to wall until he got onto the roof and jumped out onto a starfighter and flew to Umbarra to return to the academy. He then went to the sith construction chambers and built a the first 2 sith holocrons. He then built a stih holocron s ystem on the outside of the academy which means only people with sith holocrons can enter. Joinign the Bounty Hunters He joined Cad Bane and his bounty hunters to get big oney and profeit. Cosmic bought bounty hunter gear and a green barc speeder for his missions. He only went on 4 hunter missions, the first one being to destroy a republic cruiser, which he did. His second mission was to blow up a sepertist base on Ryloth. He completed this task as well. His third mission was to steal ships. He completed this one very easily.But his last mission was to go to Mustafar and stop the mineing there. It was controlled by the sepertist and the time and they had to enter the compound to destroy it all. Cosmic got his leg blown off, explaining his robot leg after the mission.After the mission ended he returned to the sith to begin his way up to the top of the sith order. He then planned to kill Bane and his team but inly manged to kill 2 of his team members. Returning to Corucant Visiting his old home and friends, he returned to Corucant to see how everything was going. Everything was good. The senate was making good decisions about the war. He went to his old apartment that was not much anymore (it was not much to begin with)He went to the roof to see the city. He then drove to the highest tower on Corucant. H ewent to the highest point possible of the tower. He then went to visit old friends. He also remembered a person he hated and he went to fight him. He fought him but didn't end the fight due to a urgent call to come back to the academy. He was called back to the academy to help fight of a group of jedi trying to destroy them. Cosmic tried to get there as fast as he could but failed to get there beause all he could find was remains of a big fight. He no one was around to tell him what happened. Cosmic then started living on Corucant again but stayed hidden so the jedi wouldn't find him. Joining Space Control He then met up with his brothers, Dexter and Danz. He was asked to join their organization called Space Control.He accepted this invite to joined and started working with his brothers again. They completed missions to stop the sepertist, which Cosmic now hated. He commanded cruiser around Corucant so no sepertist ships will not get inside. He went to Ryloth to free slaves, he also went back to Umbarra to stop their plans. He also fought in the Elite Army war, and in the War Eagle war, and others. Cosmic later left Space Control because he didn't like the plans and other missions. He still helped his brothers with their problems. Rouge Years He went on the run after the jedi found out he was living on Corucant. He killed 3 jedi before he left Corucant. He flew to Maridun, the grassy planet. He lived with the villagers for 4 years until he was caught and he had to fight them off. He was 19 when he first went rouge, but he is now 23 and still on the run. He then went to Mustafar where nobody looked for him. There was nothing there to help him live. He then built a ship to fly to Ryloth and see if there was stuff to help him there. There was plenty to help him and he lived on Ryloth for a year until the search for him was called off. He returned to Corucant only to find a group of clones ready to take him in. He fought them off and took shelter in his old home once again. He built armor and custom sabers to stop anyone trying to get him. He made his first prototype clone gear to stop his enemies and called this gear the CPG 1 (it means clone prototype gear 1) Leaving behind is first prototype since it didn't devlope well he made a sith helmet. It was said to protect anything even a lightsaber. He put the helmet on to test it he threw a saber to a wall and it bounce back hitting Cosmic's helmet not even making a dent. This is when he started wearing his sith helmet along with his sith warrior gear. Category:Sith